


Strange Additions

by Dark Stars (ivorybyrd)



Series: Escaflowne Prompts [18]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Ducks, Echoes universe, Finding a new pet, Gen, Guimel is a little bit smarter than he lets on, movie-verse, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/Dark%20Stars
Summary: Prompt given to me by Nehasy! Guimel's strangeness seems to know no bounds, but he's hiding something.





	Strange Additions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehasy/gifts).



> Hey guys, I'm sorry for no updates. Hit a rut and it was suggested that I try some prompts out to maybe help get it going again. This was given to me by Nehasy on tumblr!

Getting used to Guimel was…. hard. 

What wasn’t hard was getting adjusted to having yet another Folken drop-off. Nor was he hard to feed, he ate whatever was put in front of him. He never complained, never requested, never skipped when it came to meals. 

Guimel was, for lack of better words, strange. In comparison to any of them, that would be kind of an understatement. Dilandau was an impure dragon, with half a past. Gatti was a light-hearted ex-con. Ryoun was a mother hen despite being second. Miguel was always smiling like he was hiding things. And Dalet was just… well Dalet. 

Guimel’s strangeness exceeded their quirks. To the point that he almost didn’t fit in because of his kind of anti-social nature. He’d talk, but in a wistful, yet tired tone. Sometimes to no one in particular. Sometimes he’d wander off after missions concluded and they were allowed to rest. 

He’d go to his super-secret training courses once a month. Then come back and say nothing to anyone. He’d sleep when he wasn’t eating or on mission. 

So that’s not that strange, except the talking to himself. But Ryoun noted that sometimes they all do that. It was a natural human thing. 

Except Guimel’s sudden, and startling nonsensical commentary one evening when he was in his room with the door open. A slight exasperated laugh that was only caught by those up, and then a soft murmur of “stop it.” 

They believed it was honestly Guimel being Guimel. Which in that instance made more sense than what they could have imagined. No one else was there in the room with him, so it was only feasible that Guimel was just being ridiculously strange like usual. That this was one of those new quirks he had. 

And then, Guimel started carrying a bag with him. Just a little drawstring, leather bag that was tied to his side. No bigger than both fists. When asked, he plainly stated it was extra provisions. That it was something he figured they needed this time. They didn’t question it, and honestly they didn’t much care about what he did as long as he followed orders. At least, Dilandau didn’t care as long as he followed orders. The others were just leery of his actions to the point that they’d kept their distance. 

Though it was not a long lasting distance. As Guimel and Miguel had been paired together on a mission. Guimel had to be guard for the medic, Miguel, while the others were investigating some town for some reason. It was more Dilandau wandering off to an abandoned village to pillage a little. Only for Folken to know that they were looking for stragglers or Abaharaki. Folken wasn’t an idiot, but only everyone else knew that. 

Miguel had glanced over at Guimel’s side bag, swearing he saw it twitch just a little. 

Guimel ushered it under the flap of his armor. Having also noticed it’s apparent movement, or Miguel’s sudden interest. 

Miguel decided the prior. “What’s in the sack?” 

“A duck.” 

Miguel nodded. “Quite small to be a duck.” 

“Baby duck.” 

“Duckling?” Miguel asked. 

Guimel only shrugged his shoulders upwards once before looking away. “I’m kidding, it’s just stuff.” Guimel made a gesture to his mouth. 

Miguel nodded, laughing slightly. “Ahh, I see.” Though honestly he could only guess what that gesture meant. He had a clue, but wouldn’t bring it up. 

When given the all clear, Guimel proceeded to wander some towards the forest. 

Out of sheer curiosity, and as this happened on the regular, Dilandau followed. The fluffy haired Dragonslayer had kept to himself, and Dilandau felt that he couldn’t trust the other until he knew more about him. 

With Gatti’s loss of the information on Guimel, Dilandau was tasked with finding out things on his own. So he followed quietly after the other. 

Guimel stopped for a moment and reached to the side to the small drawstring bag made of leather and loosened it to open. Whatever it was he held, it was small enough to hide within his hands. 

Dilandau didn’t see the object he pulled out, but heard Guimel say something indistinguishable to it. 

Guimel had found a stream, and bent down to it for a long set of moments. He mumbled lowly to the object, or himself. Dilandau couldn’t really tell, unable to understand what exactly he was saying. 

“Fine, alright.” It was now obvious that whatever Guimel pulled out of his little drawstring bag, communicated with him in some aspect. 

Dilandau intended on finding out. So without warning, he stormed forward. 

“Oh Lord Dilandau.” 

Oh, yeah. Dilandau remembered that no one could really sneak up on Guimel. He was thinking that was Dalet a moment ago. 

Guimel’s hair shifted weirdly; drawing Dilandau’s eyes to it. Guimel only smiled. 

“What was in the bag Guimel, no lies,” he ordered. 

A duck poked it’s head out of Guimel’s bushy hair.  
“Why do you have a duck in your bag?” Dilandau asked. “I mean, did, why did you have that…” Dilandau was just beyond confused at the strange creature. Oddly enough he was debating ordering Guimel to fatten it up for a few months for dinner. It was much too small of a duck to eat now. 

“Duckling, Miguel told me it’s called a duckling. A baby duck.” Guimel’s fingers reached into his coif and pulled it out. Holding it in his hands. “I found it a week ago in a destroyed market, it wouldn’t stop following me,” he explained. “Apparently it was taken from it’s home as the country found them to be a delicacy.” 

The duckling was an off white, almost yellow fluff. Dilandau wouldn’t deny that it would be easily confused given the nest of hair Guimel chose to keep. 

“Get rid of it.” 

“I’m trying, sir.” Guimel took a breath. “I’ve been looking for the correct location for it. A place with leaves with bright green edges. The bugs that eat those leaves are the only thing that this… version?” Guimel stopped to see if that word was chosen correct. “Of duck that eats.”

“I don’t care, just get rid of it today.” 

Guimel blinked. “Yes, sir.” It was more questioning, and Dilandau didn’t know how to respond. “So are we going to Adom?” 

“No… why?” Dilandau asked. 

“That’s the only place I’ve ever seen the leaves.” 

“No.” 

“Then how am I getting rid of it today, sir?” 

Dilandau would smack him with his hilt, but Guimel tended to dodge a bit too easily. “Guimel, it’s an order.” 

“Adom?” 

“Fine, keep the damn thing until we do a tour in Adom!” Dilandau snapped. “I just better not see it and this is not a pet. The moment it gets big enough to eat, Ryoun is cooking it.” He stormed off back towards the camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
